


Of The Night

by G_Drachen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Seduction, Bastille - Freeform, Gypsy, Lies, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Seduction, Sexual Content, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Drachen/pseuds/G_Drachen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thief, The Werewolf and a world of deceit. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wrote for a short story competition (I won!)
> 
> The song in question can be fond here - It was the inspiration for the story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCTDKLjdok4
> 
> This is a spin-off/back story of some of the characters in a book series I have been working on for over 10 years. (Might actually clean said series up and try to get it published someday..) This story isn't anywhere near my best work, but it's not bad.

The square is crowded, as usual. The hot summer night is ebbing down into a cool evening, sky ablaze with rich reds and purples. The evening air smells delicately of a sweet scent, the ground warm on my bare feet. 

I hold my hands high and begin slowly, making long, flowing movements to the light beat in the background. The course begins to pick up "Rhythm is a dancer, it's a souls companion, people feel it everywhere." The pace of the music picks up and so do I. My feet carry me around the square as the people watch. I find my eyes landing on a tall man standing just off to my left in the shadows. His appearance strikes me. Well dressed, well groomed he looks oddly out of place among the towns folk. 

I slide my way over to him as the music becomes slower, more drawn out. I swing my veil towards him, he holds out his hand and lets the light fabric draw across his hand. I bring it around again, is time draping it around his shoulders. He comes closer as I lightly pull and I gaze up into his face. "I can ease you of your pain, feel you give me love again." I sing with the music playfully. He smiles thinly as I look deep into his piercing dark eyes. I tug lightly and he follows me to the centre of the square. Many cat calls ensue. He stands in the middle of the square with me as I let go of the veil, leaving it on his neck. I begin to dance around him, as the sun parts the clouds and hits the fabric of my dress and many sequins shine. "This is the rhythm of the night, the rhythm of my life." the band sings softly.

I spin around and find myself with my back to his front, I begin to spin around to face him when one of his hands settles in mine and the other on my hip. Normally I don't allow this kind of touch, but I feel his intentions are benign. I begin to turn and face him, his hands move gently and glide with my movements. As I move around he draws a long deep breath, his face close to the side of my neck. "Won't you teach me how to love and learn, they'll be nothing left for me to yearn, think of me and burn and let me hold your hand." I whisper along with the music as we dance. 

The song ends and I escort him out of the square as the next dancer takes the stage. He bows to me and makes his way. I stand alone watching him walk away towards a dark alleyway for several minutes. 

"Florence." I hear behind me. "What has gotten into you, love?"  
I turn and see our troupe owner, Élan behind me.  
"Your up again, Elisa isn't preforming tonight."  
"Oh. Coming!" I toss back lightly, taking my place in the square again. 

This dance feels like forever as I dance provocatively for the crowd. I've already met my quota for the evening, but a little extra will not go amiss. I could use a new outfit, this one's getting to well known.

After we're done for the night, I catch up with Élan and the other girls.  
"Did you see the way he was smelling her?!" I hear one of the other girls say as I catch up.  
"Yeah, he was weird." Another chimes in.  
"Not that bad. We've had worse than him, shall I mention the blacksmith?" I chime towards Malora.  
"Ew. Don't remind me." She shudders and we all laugh.

We hit camp and go our separate ways. I head for my wagon, and let myself in. I remove my dress and let it fall to the floor as a small envelope falls away. I chase it curiously.  
"Where did you come from?" I purr. I slip the flap open and out comes a small folded paper. In my hand I find a surprising sum of money and what appears to be a map.  
"Interesting." I muse, wrapping my gown around me and heading for the showers. Leaving the map and money on my desk.

After my shower, I decide to take the long way back.  
"Florence!" I hear behind me.  
"Hello, Malora."  
"Good haul tonight!" She exclaims.  
"Decent." I agree.  
"Where are you off to?" She asks.  
"Nowhere in particular, you?" I question.  
"Was just over with Élan and the others for a drink. Why didn't you join us?"  
"Wasn't into it." I sigh. "Have you got a few minutes?"  
"Yeah, why?" She asks.  
"Just need an opinion."

She follows me back to my wagon. I let us in and offer her a seat. I grab my dress and throw it into my laundry basket and fix us drinks.  
"What did you want to talk about?" She asks, as I hand her a drink and she takes a sip, eying me over the rim of the glass.  
"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" I ask.  
Se swallows her drink and eyes me suspiciously. "Yes." She answers plainly as I hand her the envelope and she opens it.  
"There must be three hundred dollars here!" She exclaims, noticing the map. "What is this?!" She holds it up to examine it. "Where did it come from? Who is 'A'?"

"I have no clue." I reply, sitting across from her, sipping my own drink. "I think it was that guy I pulled from the crowd."  
"You think?" She asks.  
"It has to be. He's the only one I danced with tonight."  
"Nice tip." She says, I pick up the hint of jealousy in her voice. "What about this?" She holds up the map. "Are you going to follow him?" "What could he want with one of us?!" She continues.  
"I have no idea. Do you think I should tell Élan?"  
"Do you think this guy could be a problem?" She asks.  
"I have no idea." I reply. "Maybe I should wait to see if he comes around again? If he becomes a problem, then go to Élan."  
"I don't know." She ponders. "Tell Élan now and he'll take your lovely tip. Leave it be and get kidnapped..." She giggles.  
"Leave it be for now than." I smirk.

The news of my suitor has spread though the camp worse than wildfire. No mention of the map or tip comes to my ears, just news of a letter praising my dancing. I go about my day getting ready for the nightly performance, attending to laundry detail, cooking the evening meal. Nothing out of the ordinary. After all of my chores are finished, I sit with the group and eat quietly as everyone gossips, sings, discusses their routines for the evening.

Elan slides over to me. "Something bothering you, my dear?" He says.  
"Nope." I reply.  
"Doesn't seem that way." He chides.  
"Fine as can be." I quip cheerfully.  
He leaves me be. I should have told him, bit I have not seen or heard anything more of this mysterious stranger.

The night goes well, we make a decent haul. Tonight is the last new moon of the month, as usual we make a big affair about it. The town expects it after they've heard from other towns what kind of a show we save ourselves for. The road is an interesting life. It's got it's perks but it definitely has it's drawbacks. I also see no sign of the man from the night before. My worry subsides and I enjoy the night.

We head back to camp and we settle in for our own party. We drink heavily. The party for us has just begun! As things get off, Élan slides in, three men in tow.  
"Ladies." He greets us. "Looks like we have a few snakes in our bushes!"  
The girls giggle and look at the young men Élan has brought. This is nothing new. He's probably scoured the town looking for a few to bring back for the girls to make some extra money off of. The girls square up the young men and Malora and Elisa grab the two nearest and begin to dote on them.  
"Such a pretty face." Elisa purrs softly, stroking the young mans face. He's torn between fear and excitement. "Now, now. No need to fear dear Elisa." She strokes his face again and feeds him a drink. Malora is off with her catch, feeding him drink and whispering sweet nothings. We know how to lighten pockets.

The last young man seems to have cold feet and sits beside me.  
"Not feeling to good about this, are you?" I cock an eyebrow at him, sipping my drink.  
"Not really." He stammers.  
"Unlike those panthers over there, I won't force you. Go if you're not interested."  
"Thank you!" He sighs in relieve and disappears.  
I get up and head back to my wagon. Looking on at the other ladies as their nights seem to be going well. 

I strip down and put on my gown and tidy up. I sweep up and as I kick the dust out the door, I spot a letter on my steps.  
"Another one, eh?" I look around to see if anyone sees me. No one is around so I grab the letter and lock the door. Sitting on my bed I open it. More paper falls out.  
"Lovely dancing tonight. -A" Is says in neat, well formed flourished writing.  
I groan slightly. What does this guy want?!

More nights pass. More letters. I throw them out, not bothering to look at them. He hasn't done anything more than leave letters, so I see no reason to alert the others.

We've moved on to the next town. Normal business. We're miles away, hopefully this guy has given up. I help the others set up. I've gotten use to the routine and can get myself ready in minutes. The others take a while. While I could relax, I want to keep myself busy. Tonight is a night off, plenty of time for relaxing later.

After a light meal, The girls and I decide to go for a swim in a nearby lake. We set off at dusk. We spend hours relaxing, having a few drinks. We chat about our lives. Malora and Elisa spin wild tails of their nights with Élan's young catches.  
"Young blood, always fun when you get the first draw.” Elisa chuckles.  
"Always is!" Malora giggles.  
"Seriously, the two of you. You're both lucky you've not caught anything!" I chide them, sounding like a mother.  
"When you only take the young and pure, nothing to worry about!"  
"Yeah, prude." They quip, teasing me about my lack of play for pay.  
"You two. Honestly." I roll my eyes and leave.

I dry off along the way, and hit camp. Things are quiet and I figure I'll turn in early tonight. I let myself in and change. Hitting the bed, I sleep soundly until morning.

I wake and get dressed. I sit to do myself up and find a stack of letters on my desk. I angrily grab them, ripping open the top one.  
"You've not read these. I"m slightly disappointed. A lovely lady as yourself should at least afford that basic courtesy. -A"  
I feel the blood rush in my veins. Angrily I get up, grab the first letter in the stack. Grabbing the map, my knife and a few other things I march out. I walk over to the pens and grab my horse.

I ride off. I'm going to give this creep a piece of my mind! Hours pass. By this map, I should be there shortly. I keep riding, anger and frustration still present. I come around a corner and take the left fork, as the map indicates. I press on and as the trees thin, I see a large mansion on the edge of a large lake. This guy has some serious issues.

I tie my horse at the door and give him a pat. Squaring my shoulders up to the door, I knock. The door opens.  
"We've been expecting you, madam."  
"Sure." I toss back.  
"Master looks forward to your appearance. Please, follow me."  
I follow the guard, and am left outside another small set of doors.  
"When you are ready. Madam."  
I push firmly and spot the man who has been nothing but a nuisance for the past few weeks standing by a window, looking over the lake. In his hand is the scarf I wrapped around his neck.

"What the **** do..." I begin to growl at him, but he is on me fast. Placing his hand over my mouth.  
"Hush, my dear. Thank you for coming." He whispers. His grip strong. I fight him. "I will let go, when you've calmed."  
I stop fighting and he lets go. I breathe heavily.  
"What do you want!" I assert.  
"In time, my dear."  
"If you want my services, now is fine. We've already taken care of the finances."  
"It's not your services I want." He says, drawing a long breath behind me, smelling my hair as he did our first meeting. "Join me for dinner." He says sharply. It's not a question, but an order.

He leads me into a dining room, and I sit and touch nothing as he digs in.  
"Help yourself." He says curtly.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Surely after such a long journey, you are."  
"Fine." I retort. The day has been long and I have not eaten. I take a sip from the glass before me. Tastes of wine, nothing overly suspicious about it.

Dinner ends and I am escorted to a den. I sit on a lavish couch. A fire is lit, a mood is set, but it's not a mood I like. he sits and stares at me.  
"If not my services, then what do you want." I ask curtly.  
"You'll soon find out. Your horse has been tended to. It's getting late. Your room is ready."  
"I'm not staying. Tell me what you want or I'm leaving."  
"In time. You are welcome to leave. But be warned, the night is no time for a lady such as yourself to be alone. These trees hold more than darkness in these hours. Shall I show you to your room?"  
"Fine." I cut him short.

He leads me down a hallway to a room. He opens the door and lets me in. He closes the door behind me and leaves. I check the door. Locked form the outside.  
I look around. The room is well decorated. Lush fabrics. Large, hand carved bed, paintings adorn the walls. I check the two other doors on the far side of the room. One a walk in closet, the other a washroom, both done up like the room.

I sit on the bench at the end of the bed and asses my situation. I shouldn't have come. I should have told Élan. Odds are now that I have been gone hours, Malora has probably spilled my case to the camp. Who knows what they are up to. I make up my mind. As soon as I can I am out of here.

I asses the door and it's lock. I pull a pin from my hair and set about opening the door. It takes me a while, but I get it. I slip out and make a quiet escape. I slip into the yard unnoticed and find the stables. My horse has gotten similar treatment. He looks well fed, groomed and in a comfortable stall. I get him ready and go.

I make him run full speed as soon as we're out the gates. I hate pushing him like this, but I need to get out out of here. We've been running for about an hour when my horse slides sideways and I am knocked to the ground. Did he trip? I look over and to my horror two large wolves have attacked us. They circle my horse and the larger of the pair sinks it's fangs into my horses neck, killing him instantly. I grab my knife and rush the large wolf. It growls and I bring my hand up high, meaning to bring the tip down between his ears, deep into his skull. The other wolf, pure white slinks away as the darker one growls at me.  
"YOU FOU....." I'm cut short as someone grabs my hand.  
"Not so fast, vile temptress." A voice coos in my ear.

I turn, a tall woman has my hand. Her appearance is unsettling. Pure white skin, long wavy snow white hair. Dark red eyes. She smiles at me, and calmly takes my knife. She lets go and I stare at her.  
"Who are you?" I stammer in surprise.  
"Like you, a creature of the night." She says calmly, circling me to stand beside the large wolf, scratching it between the ears. I sneer at the pair, the white wolf has disappeared. Before I can say anything. The woman speaks.  
"Your kind are disgusting." She says, examining my knife. "Thieves, societal leaches, tempting young men into unmoral deeds. Did you think we would let you get away with this?" She holds up the knife.  
"You can't be serious." I intone, "He made his own choices! If he didn't want to dance, he could have refused! Those letters. If anything go after that creep. I am doing my job, he's the one that..."  
She cuts me off laughing.  
"No, Arch did his job well. You fell for our trap. Silly girl." She says. "This knife is lovely, have you been enjoying it?" 

Moments pass as I catch what she is implying. Sadly, to survive we must sink to new lows. If we cannot buy something, we have other means.  
"Revenge." I whisper acidly.  
"Quick learner too." She smiles. "Your deeds end here. Archturius." She nods at the wolf beside her.

As the wolf advances, I get a good look at him. This is no real wolf. Those eyes tell it all.  
"For your brother." The woman says quietly.  
The wolf snarls angrily and is upon me. He knocks me back and lands in top of me. His work is quick, his revenge swift


End file.
